


Dogtags

by Arwen88



Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Post-War, Praise Kink, Puppy Play, light pregnancy kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:20:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwen88/pseuds/Arwen88
Summary: He flushed red at the sight of the collar, swallowing around a sudden amount of saliva in his mouth, gently touching with the tips of his fingers the dogtags that had used to dangle around his neck under his uniform.
Relationships: Lewis Nixon/Richard Winters
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Loose Lips Sink Ships Prompt Meme





	Dogtags

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to mucca for beta reading this <3
> 
> Written for the mini bingo of Loose Lips Sink Ships, prompt: dogtags

If it was up to Lewis, he would have thrown away his dogtags before he was even back in the States, let alone once he reached Nixon, New Jersey.

Dick had probably seen it coming a mile away, and the only reason the little metal tags still survived inside a sock in Lewis' footlocker was how Dick had wrapped the chain around his pointer finger and had stared straight in Lewis' eyes as he tugged gently at it, asking - telling, ordering him - for them to survive the trip back home.

Lewis had almost forgotten all about them as he packed all his stuff to move across state to the farm he and Dick had signed a lease for, but he had grabbed the socks and had blinked at the strange object he could feel inside. He'd frowned at the tags, but had pocketed them and didn't spare a second before throwing them at Dick when his friend - still dressed up in uniform - went to pick him up in an old battered car.

Lewis couldn't help but smile fondly at his lover, a bit for his choice in cars, a bit for how certain Lewis was that Dick still had not taken the time to get inside a shop and buy a change of normal, civilian clothes. He missed completely both the grin tugging at Dick's lips when he caught the tags in mid-air, and the way he let them slip inside the pocket of his jacket, patting it carefully a moment later.

Lewis forgot all about them a week after moving, and in a month of looking for a job and in those following months that it took for them to slowly get their shit together, working through their nightmares and the things they'd remained hung up on after the war.

Lewis had a few things that he liked to do at home - in their bedroom and out of it - that he would have never felt comfortable talking about with anybody else but his lover. He felt lucky to have found Dick in his life, and for the absolute trust between them. They would have died for each other, they would have never turned their backs on the other, they would have never judged each other for the unsavory things they liked, which would have had most people crossing themselves and calling for Jesus, God and every power above.

Lewis felt incredibly lucky when Dick showed him his love through acts small and big, like asking Lewis to co-sign the propriety of their house, cooking for him most days, fucking Lewis hard and sweet pretty often.

But then again, also spanking Lewis until he was aching and crying and couldn't remember a thing that had happened the hour before, let alone through the years they'd spent in Europe. Or again, when Dick did bring home a heavy leather collar, the kind that one bought for a large dog, only that the tags dangling from the front of it that were really familiar to Lewis.

He flushed red at the sight of the collar, swallowing around a sudden amount of saliva in his mouth, gently touching with the tips of his fingers the dogtags that had used to dangle around his neck under his uniform.

Lewis had been represented by those dogtags for so long that they were indisputably _his_.

"For me?" he asked in a whisper, despite being certain that the answer was going to be affirmative, suddenly needing for Dick to say yes, that he was allowed to reappropriate that part of himself in a way that was unique to him and Dick and nobody else.

"Yes. You want me to put it on you?"

Lewis nodded without a word, swallowing as Dick put the collar around his neck, fingers gentle and careful, touching him in a caress as he clasped the collar behind him.

Lewis grazed the dogtags with the tips of his fingers, waiting for the chance to watch himself in a mirror. He wanted to see how he looked now with them dangling between his collarbones, not a sign that would help the army recognize his body if he were to die but a way for Dick to claim ownership of him.

"God," Lewis breathed in awe when he made in front of the mirror, his body almost vibrating with the jitters at what it would mean to him now to have his name inscribed on the metal, on a collar Dick had bought for him and that Lewis was going to wear every time he _wanted_ Dick to order him around.

Lewis was ready to do anything Dick would order to him now.

"Kneel," Dick ordered him gently, one hand wrapped over the nape of his neck, the tips of his fingers rubbing through Lewis' hair, now longer than how he used to sport it in the army.

Lewis fell slowly to his knees with a sigh, all his worries sliding away from his shoulders, leaving him free and almost lightheaded in that little space he had carved for himself beside Dick's feet, where he could avoid thinking of anything but doing what Dick would ask of him.

Dick smiled down at him, proud and lovingly, and slowly rubbed his thumb over Lewis' cheekbone and the corner of his lips. "Good boy."

***

Lewis happily lay draped over Dick's lap, dozing off while Dick read one of his books, one hand in the thick of Lewis' hair, blunt nails gently scraping at his scalp like he would have done to a real dog.

At least until Dick closed his book with a little sigh. His fingers slid down to the nape of Lewis' neck and Dick hooked a finger under the collar to tug at it gently, enough for Lewis to lift his head from Dick's lap to look at him.

"Up."

Lewis was a good puppy. He liked having Dick praising him. Liked making his owner proud like he had never liked taking orders from their ranking officers. He scrambled off Dick's lap and to the floor, standing on all fours while Dick stood up from the sofa, patting Lewis' head before walking towards the bedroom.

Lewis swallowed and didn't even wait for Dick to order him to follow, slowly moving on his hands and knees, his cock started to fill up with the hope that Dick would want him to jump up on the bedcovers like other times they'd done this kind of play.

Dick smiled at him from beside the bed, a little jar in his hand that Lewis knew very well. "Come on, Lew, hop up."

Lewis didn't wait for him to say it again and did as asked, shivering when Dick caressed his back with one warm hand.

"Good, very good. You deserve some cuddles for being so nice all afternoon, don't you think?"

Lewis whined softly, licking his lips and lowering his shoulders to the mattress until he had his face almost smashed against the bedcovers, ass up in the air, and he wiggled it with a grin, playfully, hopefully.

Dick chuckled softly and moved his hand from Lewis' back to his backside, gently stroking his ass. "Yeah, I think so too."

Lewis just held on tight to the bedsheets as Dick's momentum picked up behind him, snapping his hips fast and hard, fucking Lewis thoroughly into the mattress no matter how hard he tried to keep his ass up in the air for him.

Dick had an iron grip on his hips though, holding Lewis in place as he relentlessly fucked him with loud groans falling from his lips.

Lewis loved to lose himself in the pleasure and the fatigue of sex, in the sweat and the smell, the filthy sounds and moans that filled the air.

But then again, there were the broken words that Dick breathlessly murmured for him, a stream of praise that had Lewis impossibly hard and pleased, wanting only to be good for Dick, to make him come harder than he had in a long time.

"So perfect," Dick murmured, barely loud enough to be heard over the slapping of their bodies coming together at every thrust. "My perfect puppy."

Lewis grinned, face flushed where it was pressed against the bedsheets, moaning and groaning when Dick blanketed his body over his back to press his teeth over Lewis' shoulder.

"Come on, Lew, let me hear how you like it..."

Lewis let out a loud moan, raising his voice with every gasp and moan, not at all ashamed of the show he was putting up for his lover.

He was rewarded with a kiss right under the edge of his collar. "Good, good..."

Dick moved then one hand from one of his hips, stroking Lewis' stomach for a moment before reaching up to play with one of his nipples, rolling it between his fingers and pinching it lightly, making Lewis moan and whine softly.

"Wonder if you could go in heat for me, a pretty bitch waiting to get filled..."

Lewis gasped, eyes wide in surprise and his cock twitching between his legs, so hard it almost hurt for him not to touch it.

"Would you like that? I could show you around, walk you around the property on a leash."

Lewis scrunched his eyes closes, his toes curling at the mere image of Dick truly making him walk on all four, holding a leash and Lewis completely naked, marked by bites and hickeys and dried come on his skin.

"Could tell the neighbors behind the fence that you're the best dog I could have asked for," Dick whispered against his ear, making Lewis shiver and moan in desire even when Dick let go of his nipple to stroke down, rubbing soothing circles over Lewis' belly. It had softened since their discharge from the army, filled with better meals and no more need for training exercises or night marches in the snow. "Could tell your belly is growing because you're with a puppy now. Mine, all mine."

Lewis nodded his head without thinking, licking his lips as he swallowed.

He wanted permission to come, but he couldn't ask, and he started to wonder if it was a way for Dick to torture him. When he opened his mouth to beg - who cared anymore if he could do it or not - Dick moved his hand further south, wrapping his long fingers around Lewis' cock, and at that Lewis let out a ruined sob.

"Come for me, puppy, come for me," Dick ordered, breathless and sounding just as much as a wreck as Lewis.

With the quick strokes of Dick's hand over his cock, it was only a matter of seconds before Lewis was spilling all over the bedsheets, crashing down on the mattress boneless and high on pleasure.

He barely heard Dick praise him over the sounds of the erratic thrusts that Dick drove inside of him, so close to the edge that he couldn't hold back anymore. Lewis smiled satisfied, woofing softly when he felt Dick tense behind him a moment before his lover filled him up with a low groan.

Lewis felt himself drift off, and he didn't even open his eyes as Dick led him to lie down, rolling him on the mattress so he wouldn't fall asleep on the pool of his own come. He wasn't sure if he had dreamed or not the gentle caress over his hair, or Dick saying he was so very proud of him, but Lewis slipped into a restful sleep for once devoid of any nightmare.


End file.
